


Breaking The Ice

by underbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underbellamy/pseuds/underbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarkes a figure skater, and Bellamy is a hockey captain that both fight over who has the rink on a dailey basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Princess!" Bellamy calls, interrupting Clarkes routine on the ice. Two months ago, she would have most likely stumbled at his booming voice, but ever since Mount Weather High School started remodeling their rink, all the activities that took place there had moved to Ark States Private School, _her_ school.

They said that it would be done in at least 6 months, 4 more months of seeing Bellamy and his pack of hyenas demanding for more rink time, rink time she can't afford to lose. And apparently, either could they.

_(Share the rink they said, it shouldn't be a problem they said, bullshit is what Clarke says.)_

Clarke turned to see a olive skinned dark brunette with messy curls, and hard brown eyes skating onto the ice, Bellamy Blake of course. She could recognize his disheveled hair and cocky demeanor a mile away. 'Wolverines' was spread across his dark red jersey, his hockey stick locked in his grip. He had his notorious stride and scowl present, as always. So confident, so arrogant, perfect ideal hockey captain.

The rest of his team stood at the entrance, awaiting how this battle would play out; as usual.

Clarke was sure to keep up her own confidence as she rested her hands on her hips skating towards him as well her blue eyes glaring into him, knowing just what was about to follow.

They came to a halt in front of one another, but sure to keep their own distance. His eyes were menacing, and giving off intimidation. Something hockey players do to opposing teams, but that won't work on Clarke. She has seen far worse than him, she has faced girls with fake long eyelashes and cheek bones that could cut you with a whip of their perfectly done competition hair, if she can survive them she sure as hell can survive Bellamy Blake.

 "Times up ice princess, rink is ours, now _leave_." He demands, and Clarke has to resist the urge from rolling her eyes at that stupid nickname he always uses.

Her eyes narrowed, she's been here less than 15 minutes, there was no way she was leaving - he knows she just got out of school less than a half hour ago, just like him.

That's why these fights always happened, they got out of school the same time, and the rink is only open 3 more hours after that which wasn't enough time for either of them to share the rink time, and it was only available to them Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays - but they closed earlier on Fridays and those are free skate so usually other figure skaters grab it, or the girls hockey team (which Clarke is actually quite fond of, they aren't rude assholes unlike Bellamys Wolverines). One or two days out of the week at the rink isn't enough time for either of them, and going to the ponds instead is always a pain because either the weathers too cold, or there are a lot of people there and not enough room, and not to mention that the ice is bumpy. (which is worse for figure skaters not that Bellamy cared.)

"No." She simply states, and she could see the flash of irritation and annoyance on Bellamys face, he was naive to think she'd give up without a fight as much as he hoped. Of course she wouldn't, she never does, but neither does he.

He chuckled in disbelief to himself, and it reminded her of his playful grins he always throw at her, especially the first time they met. (To this day she could swear he was flirting with her that afternoon, even though he was being a prick telling her to give the rink to them. Pretty sure if he was, he sure as hell regrets it now.)

"I wasn't asking." He retorts sarcastically, though it didn't reach his hardened brown eyes. Clarke raises her eyebrows almost amused.

"You never do, which would explain why you are still single, girls like a gentlemen, and you?" she shakes her head, with a scrunched up nose. "Not even close."

Bellamys team snorted and snickered at Clarkes comment, he whipped his head around giving them a warning glare which shut them right up.

He turned back, standing up his hockey stick with a loud smack that made Clarke blink from the sound, but not jump. He didn't scare her.

" _Off. The rink_." he glared, his tone lower.

She huffed, crossing her arms now. " _No_ ," He rolled his eyes in exasperation, his body coiling back in frustration. The team somewhat groan in the background at Clarkes reluctance, yup, this would take a while. Clarke continued, "You aren't going to bully me into giving in, you can do that with other people but you most certainly _won't_ with me."

His jaw clenched, his broad shoulders tensed up, "We _need_ this rink! We have an important game this weekend!" Now she could see clear aggravated desperation set in his eyes that he tried to cover in anger, but Clarke didn't care. He wouldn't give a shit if the roles were reversed, he'd say that was too damn bad and skate off like the selfish ass he is.

"And I have an important competition to practice for! I need the extra time just as much as _you_ do!" she pokes his padded chest, and his body moves slightly from the ice beneath them, slightly. "You and your pack of mutts can go to the ponds, your principle said if the weather wasn't too severe that our school has first grabs! I don't care what you say or do, I am _not_ leaving this rink!" she slammed her skate down to prove a point and Bellamy seethed, if it was possible, his eyes would probably turn the brightest shade of red like the fiery depths of hell - which she is sure he came from. (and should go back)

 "Nobody fucking cares about your stupid twirling, or little sparkly ass dresses! You are wasting all of our damn rink time with your dance routines!" Clarke placed her lips in a firm line as he stepped forward, towering over her, almost closing the space between them his brown eyes slicing into her own, coldly. "You and your figure skating friends should _figure_ that real sports like hockey are a hell of a lot more important then powdering your nose's and making sure your lip sticks the right shade with your dress when you shake your ass to some tacky song in fancy white ice skates."

Clarkes fist clench, and bites her lip harshly trying to control her flaring temper at his words. They stay there, staring (or more like glaring) at each other in silence, the tension between them rising.

After a minute of not hearing a reply, the side of Bellamy mouth tilts up, and that's when he takes it as a victory. He turns around with a triumphed smirk, starting to skate back to his team. Before he could call them out, Clarke shoots over and halts in front of him shortly which made him almost stumble from the quickness. (and how close she was)

Clarkes face was contoured in determination and fury as she contained the urge to ring his neck, "You listen to me Bellamy Blake, and you listen good!" she demands, pointing at him as his eyes are wide with how fired up she is. "You may think just because you are wearing that hockey jersey and have the title 'captain' makes you better than practically everyone else, but Im going to gladly burst that little bubble of yours, because obviously someone fucking has too!"

He furrows his eyebrows as she continues, "You see, I may not have a shirt with a number or my last name printed on the back, or a team that I have to lead into some game but what I do have is this: I have determination, I have confidence, I have strength, I have talent, I have just about everything you have, if not more! I have trophies and medals and ribbons to prove all the victory's I've had from my 'sparkly dresses' and 'stupid twirling'!

I have scouts showing up at my competitions, scholarships that will pay off any loans that would bury you or anyone else until you are at the age of 55! I have trained, and trained since I was 7 years old to be just as great as I am today, I have had broken bones, concussions, got bruises that lasted months, worked through sprains, ignored the bloody blisters that stain those 'fancy white ice skates', I had to work to keep up with a healthy weight with intense exorcises that end with me bathing in ice cubes for hours! 

I dealt with the cattiest girls you will ever meet in two lifetimes that will do anything to sabotage you or your routine! I have had to work my ass off to get these steps down to perfection because that's what you need! Perfection! These judges will take points off for so much as a hair out of place from your bun, if you so much as stumble even the slightest that no one could have noticed - the judges did! If you honestly think figure skating is all about the way we dress, or how we shake our body's you are god damn wrong! Its about the drive to win, and continue on even if you feel like the ice is suddenly starting to feel a bit warmer laying there - no, its about getting back up and trying again, and continuing on even when you feel like giving in! Because that's not who we are!

So no Bellamy, we are not just girls who powder our noses, and wear sparkly dresses that half of us hate, we are _athletes!_ Athletes that you and other arrogant pricks seem to think you know all about! So while your being slammed against the wall or tackled thinking that's the worst pain you've ever felt, remember that you are padded - us? We're not! If we fall, we take the hit and get the hell back up! We are on our own, you have a team, when it comes down to it, you depend on each other, us? We depend on ourselves."

Bellamy just stared at her trying to form sentences in his brain but shit - he can't believe he's saying this but he's speechless. His eyes were wide, blinking at the short blondes words and the team were all in complete stunned silence.

Clarkes eyes were still hard, and her heart was racing - she couldn't even get herself to feel that proud triumph that she told of Bellamy Blake and got nothing but silence in return. She was too angry right now, but later she would bath in the glory.

"You want an ice princess Bellamy? I'll give you one." She scowled, turning on her heel and storming out the rink with Bellamy watching her in silence and shock. The team had dispersed as she walked like she was a queen walking through.

Bellamy would have rejoiced if this actually felt like he won the rink for the day, but instead, he felt like just the opposite.

Because even though they got the rink, Clarke still won.

Another team mate, Miller, skated up to him, skidding to a stop beside him as Bellamy still stared where Clarke left.

"I don't know whether to be turned on or scared." He teased with a smirk, while Bellamy rolled his eyes hitting him over his head a little shoving him away while Miller chuckled.

"Alright, boys! 30 laps!" Bellamy called to his team as they finally moved onto the ice, the remainder of Clarkes words ringing in his ears and her captivating blue eyes sinking into his memory.


	2. Chapter Two

Clarke grunted as her hip smacked against the ice cold floor of the rink, yet again, losing her footwork while attempting a difficult move that she can only master on a good day. And Clarke, _was not having a good day_ , which was an understatement, because in fact, she wasn't having a good year.

Ever since her father had passed away last November, Clarkes life spiraled into what felt like a black hole. On the outside - it looked all shiny, dazzling like diamonds in the sunlight when in reality it was falling apart like her childhood tree house she built with her dad when she was 7 years old. Her mother was never around, she had been taking extra shifts at the hospital after she was promoted to chief of surgery - and what a celebration they had that night, her mom left meatloaf in the fridge for her instead of spaghetti sauce to cook for dinner!

She barley saw her, their schedules were never matching up, when her mom was home, Clarke was at school, when Clarke was home, her mom was at work saving someones life. There were few times she was able to have a real conversation with her mother, and it involved her future and of course skating. (Clarke knew ice skating was something her mother was always supportive about, which made her more determined to make her proud when she receives a metal waving to her mom in the audience, if she could make it that is.)

Clarke loved her mother, and her mother loved her, but this wasn't enough. Clarke was lonely, and she needed that affection that she isn't given anymore. At least before if her mother wasn't around or had longer shifts, her father was there, and they'd go skating or build some lame snowman that they ended up destroying in a snowball fight. Its things like that she misses terribly, and she is reminded of it as shes wrapped up in a blanket next to her window as the snow fell watching her neighbors build their own snowman, their laughter and glee filling the empty streets.

She needed her mother, especially now that his the anniversary of this death is coming up. Which is most of the reason why Clarke isn't as focused as she usually is, in times like this when she feels like the walls are caving in on her, she always knew her father was there to help her push them back, but now? She was on her own, and Clarke - she was strong, strong as hell, but everyone has their moments. Everyone falls sometimes, but getting back up - that's what makes them strong. That's what her father always said, anyway.

Clarke breathed in mustering up her strength, getting up again, her hip sore - she knew later she would find a black and blue bruise there while bathing in ice. _She can do this_. She's done it before, she can do it again. If she wants to get into finals, she needs to get this step down, she has to destroy that score board. (And she wouldn't be lying if she made her choreography more difficult and advanced because of that stupid Bellamy Blake, demeaning her skills like that. She'd show him, at least in her mind she would because it would be a cold day in Hell if Bellamy actually showed up at one of her competitions.)

Clarkes coach Lincoln has told her over and over to take it easy with the steps, to stop straining herself but stubborn Clarked refused. She remembers on Monday when she saw him in the morning for practice that he was already scolding her 'added' moves that were some of the most dangerous steps to execute. But he didn't argue when she pointed out that once she got them down, she'd win for sure. (That was IF she did, Lincoln would think out to himself, but he wouldn't say that because he rather likes his job even if its dealing with reckless teenagers.) He just warned her not to try anything new on her own if she wanted to keep her bones in tact.

Clarke obeyed.. for the most part.

Once Clarke was on her feet again, she started moving gracefully over the glazed ice, thankful no one was at the rink that afternoon. Usually near thanksgiving, the sports teams are on break which left the rink practically untouched. It made up for the time she missed because of that imbecile hockey captain and his pack of mutts that demanded more rink time.

Its been a peaceful week without hearing or seeing Bellamy, she did her best to avoid the rink after school at all costs since their heated argument last week. (More like she's been avoiding _him_ , she even been using the pond, dealing with the cold and how bumpy the ice was because she didn't want to deal with his bullshit. She's over it now though, at least for the most part.)

Clarke carefully skated backwards ready to maneuver into the 'triple lutz jump' (Shes got down the double, but triple was something she had issues with, and today she was ready to master it completely.)

She picked up her right leg swinging it back, twisting her body into the air and right as she came down her ankle skidded to one side, leaving her to fall forward slamming her thigh and same hip forcefully to the ice.

She almost instinctively tried to stop the fall with her hands but refrained from the time when she was 12 and she broke her wrist, she would be devastated if that had broken again, goodbye scholarships, goodbye everything she worked for - so braced herself for the pain.

An agonizing groan ripped through her throat, cursing under her breath the white smoke exhaling from her lips. She started to sit up using her arms as leverage, her hip aching. "Damn it!" she yelled, pounding her hand down on the ice frustratingly from the pain and failure, was she ever going to fucking get this right?

"Now, now, princess what did the rink ever do to you?" a voice teased, and Clarke would know that taunting deep voice anywhere.

She looked up to see Bellamy, of fucking course, of all the people to see her when shes in this state. He was in his usual hockey uniform and messy mop of dark hair that she wondered if he even brushed. He was skating towards her with an arrogant smirk framed on lips, his stick in his grasp that she wanted to snap in half.

Great, just the day to fight with her over who has the rink, a day where she feels like crying her eyes out and hitting her head off the ice below her hoping to fall into a coma until November ends.

_Splendid._

"What are you doing here, Bellamy?" she said practically venomously, while getting herself to stand up trying to hold back a wince and ignore the pain that raged through her side.

"Last time I checked, think rink didn't belong to you, princess." he reminded, finally coming to a halt as Clarke sighed sharply with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean why are you here. Isn't hockey on vacation because of Thanksgiving?" she raised a tired eyebrow, placing a hand on her opposite hip that wasn't injured.

What she really meant was; _"Didn't I have another week before having to deal with your bullshit once the vacation was over?"_

Bellamy heard the message loud and clear by the annoyance clouded in her light blue eyes.

He chuckled, standing up the hockey stick leaning into it. " _Athletes_ don't take vacations," he looked her up and down almost critically, "That's why you're here aren't you? Like you said, you are an athlete."

Clarkes eyes slightly narrowed at the slight cold taunt to his voice but she's pretty sure that's just the way Bellamy sounds all the time. Makes her wonder if he's ever not bullying someone. Probably not.

She ended up ignoring his comment, looking past his broad shoulder realizing she wasn't hearing the normal snide comments or snickering from his team mates, she saw no one at the gate. Odd. "Wheres the rest of your pack, you a lone wolf today?" she chided, clearly still unimpressed with Bellamy Blakes presence.

He glared, _'funny'_ he mentally stated with a head tilt at her little joke, he managed to force a bitter smirk,"They'll be here, i'm letting them come a little late since it is like you said _'vacation._ ' " he mocked. "Im nice like that."

She rolled her eyes, oh joy, and here she was having so much fun with just one Wolverine. She wasn't dealing with this today, no way, no how. "Great, well until then, stay off my ice and tell your team mates while you are at it to meet at the ponds, rinks mine, have a nice day." She smiled sarcastically, turning away before she felt him grab a hold of her arm which made the breath in her throat hitch.

Clarke was glad his firm hold was strong enough to sustain her from wobbling and falling from the pull, but she was also feeling a bubble of anger for him touching her in the first place. She was so angry in fact she didn't realize her shoulder was pressed to his padded chest and their faces not so far apart. Nope she didn't notice at all.. Okay maybe a little, which made her pull her face further back but Bellamy wasn't backing down.

His eyes were slicing into her own, his jaw clenched, and even through his cold shell she couldn't help but admire he really did have pretty brown eyes and a cute nose and - are those freckles? (Okay so Bellamy was attractive, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. and its a shame he's such a dick, because maybe in some other life where he didn't get on her nerves 24-7 she might actually like him. Crazy.) She shook off the thoughts as she remembered the position she was in.

"Let go of my arm, or I swear the next thing you will feel is my fancy white ice skate digging into your crotch." She threatened a little too pleasantly, but her own glare never faltered. Bellamy was all about power and control, and if he thought he had that over her - he was mistaken.

He waited a beat, his sharp brown eyes glancing down at her lips - just a moment - before finally releasing her.

She moved away from him fairly quickly, making a distance again. She noticed his stick on the ground which he must have dropped when he snagged her arm. Asshole.

There was a short silence, them just staring at each other intensely waiting for one of them to break the frigid silence.

Clarke finally sighed, her shoulders deflating ever so slightly because god damn it she was tired, and she didn't have the energy to keep up this act today, _not today._

She rubbed her forehead moving a damp strand of blonde hair from her face, "I don't want to fight with you right now, I'm tired, I'm sore, and all I want to do is get this stupid step correct so I can win in the finals and make my mother proud of me." Clarke confessed, and her tone wasn't as strong as it was before, it was smaller, weaker - her eyes were worn, the confidence that shown through dimming. It was a strange look on Clarke, Bellamy noted.

He _almost_ felt bad for her. Almost.

Clarke continued, slightly moving close but still kept her distance. "I'm sure you know what its like to want to win something, you've been there and you know what its like to not want to fail, and last week I didn't even show my face here which was I'm sure a blessing to you not having to wrestle over who has the rink that afternoon, but all I'm asking is one day Bellamy, just this one damn day - " she sighed again, looking defeated, "let me have the rink without a fight." It came out more as a plead, but Clarke didn't care at that point. She just wanted this over with, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. It was fucking freezing outside to go skating on the ponds, if she kept that up she would get sick before her competition. She needed this rink time, and standing here arguing and glaring at Bellamy was only going to waste her time and her energy.

Bellamy bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes less harsh then before staring at her. He finally looked away with a irritated sigh because fucking hell she was even more horrible to be around when she is sad, its pathetic, he thought, but really, it was close to heartbreaking from that desperate helpless look in her eye.

God, her stupid sad eyes, her stupid cute frown, her stupid begging voice. He hated that it reminded him of Octavia, whenever his sister was this sad she always needed a hug telling her it'll be okay, it made him wonder if Clarke had that. (He secretly hoped she did.)

He wouldn't of hesitated to laugh pathetically in her face, and keep this up if he didn't see her struggling on the ice earlier, her falling numerous times actually got painful to watch after a while.

Yes - Bellamy was watching. He was coming in to get in some solo practice and do some warm ups when he saw Clarke already there. His first thought was to kick her off and get it over with before his team got there but he ended up getting a little distracted.

Bellamy never actually has seen Clarke skate with her routine. He's seen her for a few seconds or so but he's never really _watched_ her, _observe_ her and it was then he pretty much said why not? Lets see what the fuss is all about. (The memories of her explaining just what figure skating was all about may of influenced this decision)

At first he was just going to make fun of her and possibly use it against her later but as he leaned on the side of the rink, watching her go he realized how good she actually was. Her blonde wavy hair was in a messy braid flying behind her as the blade of her white ice skates carved into the ice beneath her. It wasn't like hockey where remainders of powder flew everywhere as they rushed with the puck, or other players.

This was slow, yet strong when she was twirling in the air or leaping and landing without so much as a flinch. She was so focused, and there were times she shut her eyes as the wind blew into her face moving across the rink and she looked so peaceful, it made it hard to believe that she was some raging stubborn bitch that refuses to not have her way with the rink practically every other afternoon.

So alright, Clarke was damn good, he admitted it. Still didn't like her but he won't deny talent when he sees it. (Okay Bellamy was impressed but he rarely says that to anyone and he most definitely won't to the ice princess, she sure does live up to her name cold bitch and figure skating in all.)

He didn't know how long he was there for, a half hour? Maybe a little less, but he was surprised to say the least he wasn't caught though it was tough enough to see from the dim lighting outside the rink, he wonders if she did that for more of an effect and focus. He remembers always grumbling in annoyance whenever she has some lights shut off because he very well needs to put them back on once she leaves. (Usually he forces Jasper or Monty to do it, but either way it gets on his nerves.)

As time went on Clarke started to stumble, she was doing a part of her routine and after a couple of times of falling her realized she was trying to get the same move down, which she wasn't doing so well by the looks of every time she wiped out but the princess wasn't giving up.

He had to hand it to her, she was determined.

He winced every time she slammed down on the ice, and found himself surprised as she immediately got back up. He's taken some blows before, and he's had to stay down for at least a minute or so to regain himself and she's not even giving herself half that.

Bellamy could see her chipping down, the more times she fell the more she struggled to get back up. Most people would call it a day and give themselves a break, but something else was driving the ice princess that afternoon, Bellamy just didn't know what. (He may of had a feeling it wasn't good either by the troublesome frown she had on her face that deepened every time she failed.)

After one last fall, Bellamy had enough, and he's pretty sure Clarke did as well deciding to grab a hold of his hockey stick and move out onto the ice to interrupt her, (This damn girl doesn't know whats good for her) at least someone had too before this stubborn princess breaks her neck. Not that he really cared, who else would he call princess and argue with at Ark States rink? It drives him crazy but it keeps his afternoons a little more alive.

Except this one.

Bellamy heard the chatter of his team coming into the rink, laughter and ruckus echoing like always. He looked back over his shoulder to see them and they all stopped talking going into silence seeing their captain and the ice princess on the rink before them.

They all waited for some kind of sign from Bellamy to let him know he can handle it with an infamous smirk or some kind of head nod but instead he just ripped his eyes from them and turned back to Clarke who was tensed up again with her eyes on the ground playing with the bottom of her zip up that shaped her figure quite nicely along with her leggings - not that he admired that or anything, he was just making an observation. (at least that's what he told himself.)

Bellamy leaned down to pick up his stick, not ripping his hard gaze off Clarke. She was sure he was going to continue with this ridiculousness now that his team is here but instead he just ducked his chin to his chest, huffing in disbelief to himself with a quirk to his lips because god damn it he can't believe he's doing this. "Just this once, princess." He simply replied, starting to skate backwards as her head snapped up, with wide eyes. He nodded more to himself, more than to her as he said again, "Just this once." and with one swift movement his back was to her skating off the rink to his team mates that awaited the verdict.

"Going to the pond today, boys." he announced as they all grumbled in response, cursing under their breaths turning around to leave.

"Its fucking freezing out, Bellamy! My balls are gonna shrivel up, man!" One of them complained as he ushered them off the ice.

"Then grow another pair, now shut up and get off the ice before I make you do 150 push ups with Miller on your back again." He was teasing but his voice was firm and assertive that he wouldn't flinch at acting on his words and the boy with the name Murphy on the back of his jersey continued to walk off with the rest of the crowd, groaning along.

Bellamy shut the gate, and happened to look up to see Clarke still standing there watching them go.

And he swears his eyes were just playing tricks on his but he could of sworn she smiled a little at him.

His eyes were definitely playing tricks on him, he concluded.

The day Clarke griffin smiled at him would be a cold day in hell, but then Bellamy remembered that Clarke could handle the cold, and she could sure as hell handle Bellamy Blake.

And that scares the shit out of him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHEN IM MAKING A THIRD PART MAYBE SOON????? I MOSTLY MADE THIS BC PEOPLE WANTED A SECOND PART ON TUMBLR, THANK YOU FOR READING :)


	3. Chapter Three

"Bellamy, have you seen my hockey jersey?" Octavia calls from somewhere inside the house. He assumed the laundry room judging by the muffled echo. 

"If it's not in the laundry, and not in your tornado you call a room, you're shit out of luck!" He called back, she returned a groan in frustration. He rolled his eyes fondly, continuing to make them both their lunches for school, as he's done every morning for years. It was the first week of school since thanksgiving break ended, and he was already itching for winter to come up so he didn't have to get up extra early to make lunches, and make sure O was ready for the day. (Bellamy remembers used to always having his moms coffee prepared for her before she left for her long shifts at the diner downtown. The salary wasn't great, but they got by, well barley. His mom used to work herself into an oblivion, working another side job on weekends to keep the roof above their heads, so Bellamy was there to take care of Octavia. Always has been when she wasn't around, and even now that she's gone. His mom said a long time ago, _his sister, his responsibility._ And he's stuck by that.)

He licks his thumb off the peanut butter that smeared on it while making Octavias sandwich, making sure to cut it in in an X, so it looked like four pizza slices, since it was her favorite. (She'll deny it now, but she used to think her sandwiches tasted better cut up, he knows she still does.) He wraps it up in tinfoil, placing it in the brown paper bag along with an apple, granola bar and a yogurt. She always had a similar lunch to his own, except he gave her the last yogurt and they were running low on peanut butter so he just put fluff on his to save it for her sandwich Monday. (Not a huge fan of fluff, but it was better then expired ham. Which he should probably throw out.) He reminds himself to go food shopping sometime next week once he gets his pay check, he has a bunch of coupons he can still use.

He just finished cleaning up the lunch mess when Octavia marched in, the dull heels of her boots thudding to the floor. Her long brown hair was thrown back in a high pony tale, wearing her signature ripped jeans with a black v neck and beat up thrown over plaid shirt she's had since she was in 6th grade. (Indra, their official guardian and Octavias godmother, hates it, she always wishes she could burn the damn thing but Octavias grown attached to it and refuses to get rid of it until she's completely grown out of it, which might be a while since it's a pretty big sizable shirt.) 

"I swear I threw it in my hockey bag last night." his sister grumbles, finally entering the kitchen where Bellamy was. She tosses her back pack on the counter while her hockey duffle bag thudded to the tiled floor. 

He chuckles at her grumpy expression, now focused on preparing his usual morning protein shake. "It's around here somewhere, O. You probably misplaced it." _Like you always do,_ he says to himself. 

She makes a noise that sounds a lot like a mumble of 'no', placing her chin on her hand, her cheeks hallowing out as she breathes out. She watches him stir up his drink, "Maybe Indra took it to the dry cleaners for the game this weekend," she wonders, "she does that with yours sometimes."

He snorts, "She only does that at important games, when talent scouts will be there. You know Indra, she hates spending money unless she feels its necessary. She wouldn't use the money on dry cleaners for you unless it was a championship game, or an NHL scout was looking to recruit little brunette freshmen in high school." he tugs at her long pony tale teasingly as he passes her to put away the rest of his protein powder in the cabinet. She swatted him away a bit too late earning another chuckle from him. He continued, "So unless it's either of those, it's postivley not likely, sorry O."

"Great." she mutters sarcastically, resting her chin back on her hand in defeat.

"Just borrow Ravens jersey. She's out for the season with her leg injury, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used it for a game." he says, pouring the contents of his shake into a travel mug. He would have offered to give Octavia some but she claims it tastes like cough medicine. ("It's _healthy._ " he's sad in defense, and she snorts, "No wonder it tastes like shit.")

"I don't want too," she whines, "I just - I feel bad. It already sucks enough for her that she has to sit out and watch us at practice and games while she's on crutches, but having to wear her jersey too? I feel like an _ass_. And on top of that, Kane is going to rip me a new one if he sees me skating around with 'Reyes' planted on the back. What if he benches me? I'll be so damn pissed-"

"He's not going to bench you, Murphy has lost his knee socks more times than I can count on both hands. He makes us look like morons when he's wearing completely different ones, even colors, from us. Kane gives him an earful about it but he's never benched him for it. Hell, I've broken three of Mount Weather issued hockey sticks and Kane's never benched me, you know how expensive those are. As long as you show up, give your all, and kick major ass out there without making Kane look like a buffoon, he'll will deal with it. I'd know, I've been playing for him since I was a freshmen, O. Trust me, I know our coach." He assures, giving one more final shake to his travel mug before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she sighs playing with the ends of her pony tale, "but if you do find it when you come home today, just bring it to practice for me if you love me." she innocently grins while batting her eyelashes.

He gives her an unimpressed look, and her grin only widens, "Fine," he relents, "But make sure to call Indra, remind her you're staying over Harpers tonight for tomorrows game." 

"Got it," she leans over and pecks his cheek, "love you, big brother." 

Bellamy rolls his eyes with a quirk to his lips, "Yeah, yeah." He slides out his phone from his jeans pocket checking the time, "We should get going if we don't want to be late, again." he states, handing her lunchbag over to her while he grasps his own. 

"I wonder whose fault that usually is." she scoffs, flicking his ear while he passes her, and they both engage in playful bickering all the way to his truck.

-

Bellamy shouldn't have been surprised when he found Octavias jersey in his hockey bag.

In fact it should have been something they both thought of since it's happened a few times in the past. Their bags were practically the same except his had his own name on the side with an old crumpled travel plane tag on the straps he never took off after a weekend vacation to Florida with the hockey team last year. (Kanes treat after a good hockey season) In the dark they looked identical, so she probably threw it in sometime last night thinking it was her own. 

He was lucky he even went into his hockey bag at all after coming home from school. He didn't have practice till Monday so he wouldn't have reason to rifle through it but talking about dry cleaning jerseys reminded Bellamy of his own, he had been meaning too get it cleaned since his last game and if he doesn't do it now, he probably won't do it at all. Imagine his surprise seeing not only his jersey, but his sisters crammed in the side, opposite of his.

"Damn it, O." he'd muttered to himself with a frustrated sigh, taking it out and shaking his head upon inspection.

And the relaxing Friday he was expecting had been delayed as he hopped into his truck, on his way to the rink with her jersey in the passenger seat. 

When he arrived, there wasn't as many cars as there usually was on Friday afternoons, he saw a few cars he recognized. Echo Burrows white Toyota Corolla was one of them, she was in his grade and the captain of the Octavias team. They dated for a few months last year, but it never worked out, they were both hot heads and it may of made for some good sex but not a good relationship. He noticed Kanes black Chevy Colorado in it's usual spot, along side Roma Chases red Nissan Altima with a busted tail light. (Another girl he had a fling with, though that one was more recent and in the summer) Roughly there was no more 30 cars, a little over half of them belong to the girls hockey team and the other half is probably the rink staff.

After parking, Bellamy climbs out of his truck, being sure to lock it himself manually since his car is probably going to shit the bed one day and his remote lock keys just stopped working years ago. (Octavia always asks him why he even bothers locking it, no one would steal this piece of junk and he can't help but admit she's right) He made his way towards Ark schools rink, O's jersey resting on his arm. His brown eyes survey the fancy school like usual, and a familiar small pit of envy and bitterness makes it's home there. _Rich kids, and private schools_ , he lets out a small scoff, and white smoke exhaled from his mouth due to the cold weather.

He slides out his phone from his leather jacket pocket and texts Octavia he had her jersey and he was coming in, it was probably unlikely she'd see it if she's already on the ice but he decided to try anyway. 

Once at the rink entrance, he eyes the written sign taped on the glass door that says "Girls hockey team practice 2-3:30" which is just a notification for other skaters, Fridays usually free skate in this rink, and it's open to everyone but schedules have gotten crammed ever since the construction of Mount Weathers rink. In the beginning Octavia complained she was scared she'd take out a random 10 year old, even when there are cones up to separate them. It got better and the girls team adjusted, the rink was huge to begin with, and the regular skaters don't come as often if they have a game coming up which the girls team's grateful for the extra elbow room. (He gives the team props, he has a problem sharing the rink with one girl, he can't imagine sharing it with numerous others. Octavia gets riled up about the unfairness with it, the guys team gets more rink time then the girls team, and he has to agree but Principle Wallace's pain in the ass and not to mention sexist son, Cage Wallace, is the head of the sports department and he's an impossible man to argue with.) Never the less, this towns a hockey town and everyone takes it very seriously even though Cage is a fucking dick.

The first thing Bellamy sees when inside the rink is Kane in the middle of the ice, blowing his whistle while the girls do drills, encouraging them to push harder, to keep going, criticizing anyone whose getting sloppy or falling behind. He could spot Octavia a mile away wearing her Orange practice jersey with 'Mount Weather Wolverines' spread across it, and the name 'BLAKE' printed on the back. He wanted to cringe at the color, he remember the little hockey leagues in middle school, the horrid Orange. He looked like a fucking _pumpkin_. Octavia wasn't fond of the color either but she wore it with pride because it had his current jersey number on the back, which had been her request in 6th grade when she got on the team. 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Blake senior, come to show the team some of your _mad insane_ skills?" Ravens voice teases, as she made her way over to him with her crutches. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a pony tail like Octavias was this morning, with a few braids woven in at the top. Her skin was slightly paler then her usual darker complexion, and he wondered if that was due to the leg injury, though the fierce look in her eye portrayed nothing besides unwavering confidence. (That was Raven for you, always acting like she's strong enough to handle anything the world through at her, he knows there are times she can't but she still tries too anyway, one of the things he admired about her.) She was wearing her Wolverine issued zip up jacket, with her name in the corner. Similar to his own that they only wore to games or hockey functions. He figures her wearing it must make her feel like more part of the team, and he feels a sting of sympathy for her. (God help him if he actually _said_ he felt sympathy for her, he'd be aiding a fucking black eye the rest of his Friday. She doesn't need anyones pity, especially not Bellamy's.)

Bellamy manages to smirk, turning to her as she comes up beside him with a challenging raised eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't catch onto that sarcasm, Reyes. And no, not today. I came to drop something off to Octavia." he holds up her jersey and Raven rolls her eyes.

"And you couldn't just wait till she got home to give it to her?" 

"I would of, but she's staying over Harper's for the game tomorrow, I have work so I couldn't drive her and Harper's mom was kind of enough to offer." He shrugs.

Raven hums in understanding, glancing out to her team, surveying them, as they continued gliding up and down the ice. He waited for the question of why Indra wouldn't drive her instead, but it never came. 

"Kanes working them pretty hard today so I don't expect a break anytime soon, just throw it in her bag in the locker room, I'll tell her you came by." she waves it off and Bellamys grins.

"Thanks Reyes, take it easy." he says, bumping fists with her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she smirks, crutching past him while he chuckles.

Bellamy makes his way to the lockeroom area, and pushes open the door that indicates the ladies. It felt weird walking in, almost like he was intruding somehow but if he gets in trouble with a janitor or something he'll just blame it on Raven. He eyes the purple lockers and wooden benches as he passes them, everything looked basically the same, except for the set up. This was the first time he's ever been in Ark's ladies lockerooms, not that he ever needed too, but it was nicer. Cleaner. Smelled better then the mens for sure, but that could be because his team smelled like a pack of wet dogs after practice.

He enters a spaced out area where the girls stashed all their bags, and looks for Octavias. He finds it fairly quickly because he sees her old plaid shirt sitting messily on the top with her phone. He sighs, folding her plaid shirt and placing it on the bench above her duffle along with her phone. He then folds the jersey inside her bag, zipping it up. He makes a mental note to tell her to organize herself tonight before tomorrows game, nothings worse then a messy bag while stressed and a bundle of nerves. (also to hide her damn phone and not leave it out in the open, they can't afford to replace it)

Once satisfied, Bellamy began making his exit but not before someone walked around the corner, colliding right into him. They both startle, and there was a yelp, the girl (he realizes) almost slipping where she's standing but he grabbed a hold of her hips to steady her while her hands rested on his chest. They were now touching front to front and the girls curves were pushed against him.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue but he freezes when he looks down to her face, and it takes him a fleeting moment to realize the girl he just bumped into is not only wet and just wearing a towel, but is the Ice princess.

Clarke fucking Griffin.

Her blue eyes were wide and only grew wider and more horrified as she registers just whose in front of her, (He can't say he doesn't feel the same) "Bellamy! What the hell are you doing in here?!" she shrieks, quickly shoving him away and he let go of her hips immediately as if she's burned him. She adjusts her towel more firmly on her, throwing her arms over her chest as if to cover herself even more, (which is hard considering her towel is fairly small, and so much is already _showing_ ) her cheeks were beat red, flushed in embarrassment and the longer he stood there the angrier her eyes became. 

He quickly casts his eyes down, away, in _any_ direction that wasn't near her or her body, respectively. The tips of his ears going red because he just fucking caught Clarke Griffin, ice fucking princess, in nothing but a _towel_. (Fuck, he _felt_ her against him in nothing but a towel he doesn't know how to deal with that) The team would have a god damn field day if they heard about this. (He vows to never let them find out)

"I was dropping something off to my sister, she's on the hickey team, I - I didn't -" he clears his throat again, still avoiding looking at her, rubbing the back of his neck with an uncomfortable grimace. "I wasn't aware anyone was in here." there was apology in his tone, laced with utter god damn embarrassment due to this very awkward circumstance. (He wanted to mentally scorn Raven for not letting him know there was someone already _in here_ , but he figured she probably didn't know either. Reyes wasn't that evil. At least he didn't think.)

She at some point moved to a locker a few feet away that must have been hers, taking out a sweater and holding it over herself more than before, and he finally was able to look up at her. She was glaring, and her cheeks were completely flushed. "This is the _ladies_ locker room! I don't care what your reason is, you have no business in here! Get out!" her voice echoes, and it got pitchy at the end which is the highest he's ever heard it since her voice is pretty mellow to begin with. 

Bellamy's jaw clenches, "I was given _permission_ to go in here, if I knew it was inhabited by you taking a shower I would have waited, my apologies, princess." he explained through gritted teeth, trying not to snap at her because the rational part of him knows she has every reason to be pissed off, but it doesn't help his temper starting to flare at her tone and accusing stare. (he didn't come in here like a creeping fucking Tom and the way she looks at him, makes him think she assumes only that) 

Clarke's glare deepened at the familiar nickname, "Because you look _oh so_ apologetic right now," she scoffs, still clutching her sweater to her body that was now probably getting soaked from her dripping hair. "I don't know what it might be like in Mount Weather, but in Ark, womans locker rooms are strictly off limits to men, no matter the circumstance, unless you have a mop and have a name tag with the occupation of a janitor. You should do well to remember that next time if you're going to be using our resources." she spits, and his fists ball up. (There she goes, acting like she's somehow more higher up then him because she's in some fucking private school with golden toilets while they have a public school with curtains for walls.)

He lets out a short bark of sarcastic laughter, "Oh I sure will remember that, princess. In fact, I'll keep this entire exchange in mind on Monday out there on the ice," he nods his head in direction of the rink right outside the room, "and believe me," he steps closer and towers over her but she doesn't back down,"I won't be as courteous as the last time." He promises, and he swears her posture falters at the mention of the last time they seen each other on the rink, her defeated demeanor, him giving it up without much of a fight because she _asked_ him too. Because her eyes were different from how they look now. He hadn't seen her for the rest of the vacation at the rink after that to battle for more rink time, and he figured it was her way of saying thank you. (Or maybe now that he thinks about it, she was just busy with her dazzling, rich and privileged lifestyle)

There was a deep seeded torment hidden behind her stubborn irises he didn't dare to try to decipher but in a blink, the moment of vulnerability vanished and she was squaring up her shoulders stepping even closer to him that their chests were almost brushing. (Even with the little amount of fabric she had on. It made him almost gulp at her boldness) His height before her didn't intimidate her in the slightest and she lifts her chin in defiance. "The only way you're going win the rink, is if I _let_ you win, and I assure you I won't give in so willingly. I'll see you Monday, Captain Blake, better prepare for a real fight this time." she challenged.

A flash of admiration bubbles in him at her steely determined blue eyes. _Brave princess._

He narrows his eyes at her and a part of him that he loathes with all his being can't help but notice how striking she looks with her soaked blond waves laid over her shoulders and fair skin glistening in droplets. (She reminded him of Sirens he read about in mythology, the enchanting beauty on the outside and the menacing serpent lying beneath) At this close angle and height, his eyes were able to catch something dark on the back of Clarke's upper left shoulder. He couldn't help but flicker his eyes there, and he thinks it might have been some kind of small tattoo, which was sparked his curiosity because he never pegged her for the tattoo type. She must have noticed where his attention went, tensing up. She adjusted her sweater even higher to hide it from his vision before he could place exactly what it was, and he drags his eyes back up to her own. 

"You can go now." Clarke states, not breaking their icy stare down. 

He means to let out a scoff but it comes more as a gust of wind through his nose, he finally steps back but instead of storming off, he decides to piss her off just once more. He mockingly bows at her, not breaking eye contact and she scowls. "Your wish is my command, princess." he grins, and goes so much as winking at her while her nostrils flare, her fists clutching her sweater even tighter.

Pleased, he turned on his heel. His face falls into his own scowl as he pushes the locker room door open, muttering incoherent curses about her. 

"Hey Bellamy," He hears Echo greet him as he passes the bleachers she was sitting on, probably working on new plays with the notebook in her lap. He makes a grunt in response, not in the mood to make conversation before she does a double take of the direction he came from.

"Were you just in the girls locker room?" The judgement in her voice, is what made him turn to snap at her an explanation because _not her too_ , but she just looked utterly amused, and her eyes were teasing him. Like she knew something he didn't. 

He thinks of Clarke's accusing eyes and anger boils up in him all over again, "Yeah, I was, I have a perfectly fucking good explanation for it too and if you're going to give me shit about it I swear to god-"

"Woah, woah, Bellamy, chill," She laughs holding her arms up in surrender, "I was just going to tell you I saw a real cute ice skater out here earlier go in there, but figured you probably knew that. I _thought_ maybe I wasn't the only one you sneak into the girls locker room for, but judging by how flushed you are I guess I'm not." she teases with a knowing smirk, and he blinks, perplexed, because he's not flushed because he just had mind blowing sex, he's flushed because he's fucking _raging._  

She actually thought he was having _sex,_ with Clarke Griffin, in the ladies locker room like he's done a few times in the past at Mount Weather with her.

He's not sure whether to laugh until he has tears in his eyes, or go on an hour rant on every single reason he'd never have sex with Clarke fucking Griffin.

He ends up snorting, casting his eyes to where Clarke was still residing behind the locker room door. "Never in a million years." he snarls, and she raises her eyebrows in bewilderment as he exits the rink, relieved at the cold air biting at his skin in hopes it will fade away the burning warmness he felt with her body pushed against his, and his finger tips clutching her soft hips.

 

 


End file.
